La otra Uchiha
by Dannielle Tennyson
Summary: Sasuke descubre que tiene otra hermana gemela y que ella habia estado con Itachi todo eeste tiempo. OC.Sasuri O.C. Characters:Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuri Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sabaku no Gaara


-Kakashi-sensei, ¿seguro que hay que aprender a hacer esto?- Decía Naruto, uno de los tres integrantes del equipo siete mientras se intentaba balancear en una cuerda que estaba atravesando un lago pantanoso. Sasuke simplemente estaba concentrando chakra en sus pies para lograrlo y Sakura agitaba fuertemente sus brazos intentando mantener el equilibrio.

-Si Naruto. Esto les enseñará a concentrar su chakra en ocasiones peligrosas.- Decía Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro para adultos. Después Iruka-sensei llego corriendo y le pidió a Kakashi hablar.

-Kakashi, se encontró a afueras de Konoha a una niña. Esta inconsciente y el hospital de Konoha ahorita no están en servicio porque Tsunade los envió a ayudar a junins heridos. ¿Podrían venir tu y tu equipo para que Sakura la ayude?- Dijo Iruka algo agitado de tanto correr.

-Claro, niños vengan, piensen de esto como una mini misión.- Al decir la palabra misión, Naruto rápidamente salto de gusto y Sasuke resoplo con fastidio. Comenzaron a seguir a Iruka saltando las ramas y llegaron a una pequeña casa la cual era la de Iruka. En una cama pequeña, había una niña como de doce años tirada inconsciente y muy herida. Tenía cabello negro azulado muy largo y en un chongo despeinado. Tenía muchos cabellos en el rostro cubriendo un rostro perfectamente delineado y tenía una tez tan blanca como la de Sasuke. De hecho, se parecía mucho a Sasuke. Lo que los asusto fue al ver que traía una playera con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda. Sasuke, al verla se asusto y topó con una mesita derramando el té que estaba arriba.

-Cálmate Sasuke, ella pudo haber agarrado esa camisa donde sea.- Le dijo Sakura al ver su cara.

-Bien, Sakura, intenta curarla.- Sakura puso sus manos sobre la niña y empezó a reflejar su chakra y las heridas de la niña desaparecieron.

-Despertará como en una media hora.- Dijo Sakura sentándose.

-La encontramos cerca de la entrada a Konoha desmayada sobre un gran charco de sangre. Todavía estaba un poco consiente cuando Shikamaru la trajo…- Empezó a decir Iruka cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué?¡ Shikamaru la trajo aquí! Pero si Shikamaru nunca hace nada. Todo le parece odioso.-

-Shikamaru dice que estaba dormido y a lo lejos la vio intentando caminar hacia Konoha y se desplomo en el piso, entonces la cargo y me la trajo hasta aca.- Cuando Iruka terminó Shikamaru estaba entrando.

-¿Ya está mejor?- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Si, Sakura ya se encargó de eso-Después la niña empezó a abrir los ojos y ver a su alrededor viendo a todos los ocupantes de la habitación deteniéndose en Sasuke.

-¿Qué me pasó?- dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

- Que bien que ya despertaste. Estás en Konoha después de que Shikamaru te encontró y te trajo- Le dijo Iruka apuntando a Shikamaru.

-¿Dónde están mis espadas?- Iruka se las dio mientras ella intentaba pararse.

-¿Quién eres?- Le dijo Naruto acercándose a verla mejor a sus ojos negros.

- Me llamo Sasuri Uchiha.- Sasuke se acercó a ella.

-Tu no eres una Uchiha. Ya solo quedamos dos.-

-Si. Quedamos Itachi y yo.- Le dijo Sasuri a Sasuke como si fuera algo obio.

-Claro que no, solo quedamos mi hermano Itachi y yo.-

-Itachi no es tu hermano, es el mio.-

-¿Tu eres Sasuri Uchiha, la hija de Fugaku Uchiha?- Le dijo Kakashi a Sasuri.

-Así es.-

-¿Recuerdas cuantos hermanos tenías antes de que todos murieran?-

-Si. Tenía un gemelo y mi niisan Itachi.-

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu gemelo?- Le preguntó ahora Naruto.

-Sasuke.-

-Yo no soy tu hermano.-le grito Sasuke.

-Yo no dije que tu fueras mi hermano, dobe.- Le gritó Sasuri.

-Yo soy Sasuke.- Sasuri se le quedó viendo unos segundos después de sonreir y lanzarse a abrazarlo.

-Sueltame, quítenmela.- Decía Sasuke intentando quitársela.

-Sasuke, te estaba buscando, me dijeron que etstabas vivo pero yo creía que no, y luego me dijeron que viniera, y yo vine, y era una emboscada, e itachi me intento matar, y Shikamaru me salvo, y tu estas aquí, y…-

-Espera, espera, espera… tu eres la hermana de Sasuke?- le dijo Sakura desconcertada.

-Si. Soy Sasuri, la gemela de Sasuke.-

-Kakashi-sensei, creo que hay que llevarla con Tsunade para ver que pasa aquí- dijo Naruto.

Sasuke, Sasuri, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi se dirijeron a la oficina de Tsunade para aclarar las cosas. Al llegar Tsunade les dijo que efectivamente Sasuri era la gemela de Sasuke la cual creían muerta y que ya que era familiar de Sasuke se quedaría en el departamento de Sasuke.

Al llegar al departamento de Sasuke, el le indicó que su cama sería una de las dos que estaban en la habitación y que la otra era de el. Después cenaron ramen y se fueron a dormir. Sasuke le presto un pijama que tenía en el closet y se durmieron.


End file.
